Giving Thanks For You
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Postmovie. After his grand return, Roy sits down and really thinks about what he is grateful for friends, comrades, support, and … her. Oneshot. Complete. RoyxRiza. 1 out of 1. Thanksgiving Fic.


He didn't really know why he had returned. It was a question that continued to haunt him. Central had been under attack and it needed him. The so called new government made the defenses weak as well as the country. Perhaps, he left because he had lost his way. After the fight with Fuhrer King Bradley, things just seemed murky. It was pure selfishness to have accepted an exiled post without protest or fight. That time was supposed to clear a new way for him. Did he find it? Roy was pretty sure he hadn't. 

Roy now resides back in Central. He had been promoted for taking quick leadership over the chaos. He knew however that none of that could have been accomplished without those who still believed in him. With their help, he was able to at least put up a better fight. Taking a hot air balloon, Roy made his way to the leader of the enemy. Up there in the sky was Edward Elric, the missing FullMetal Alchemist. Beside him was Alphonse Elric, finally in living flesh. Then the three of them faced off against the enemy's leader. Once that was over, Edward decided to go back across the gate. Without even a fight, Mustang helped Alphonse stay with his brother. Was it kindness, compassion of the heart that allowed him to do so? Roy wasn't really sure.

Maes Hughes, a man who would have called him a soft hearted soldier. Truth be told, perhaps he was when it concerned them. Didn't someone once say 'When the Elric brothers are involved, you can't make a clear judgment?' This was probably very true. A close brother ship that made everyone want to keep them together. This very truth led to Hughes death. He had unraveled a deadly government secret that seemed to surround those two brothers. A secret that had sent Hughes to his death. A secret only till the end did he want Roy to know about. Hughes wanted to push Mustang to the top while he blindfolded the man. Couldn't that be said for all his subordinates?

Alex Louis Armstrong was indeed a man of worthy quality. He was on higher rank but supported Mustang and acted as a subordinate. A fine alchemist as well, who had also endured the same hardships of the Ishbal War. They both had too kind of hearts for something like that. Then threw was Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, and Sergeant Vato Falman. All of them are good men that followed him. Even when they complained and questioned his desire for advancement, they followed him nether the less. He especially thanked them for helping him with the fake rebellion so the army would basically abandon Central. That gave him the eave way to take down King Bradley.

Then there were the idiotic politicians of the parliament. They literally weakened the defenses of the country. They should have been more organized even on that short of notice. However, due to their ways of handling things, it had resulted in unnecessary deaths. The new parliament had almost gotten him men killed and that was unacceptable, but putting so many civilians' lives on the line was unforgivable. When they had come to him, thanking him on his amazing leadership skills, Roy snapped. He screamed furiously at them. Where had they been when that attack came down on them? Were they shaking and hiding underneath their beds? Roy Mustang chewed them out. He however, didn't mean for the citizens that were around to hear them. It couldn't have been helped then.

Now the people wanted back a Fuhrer with all the power. Their choice was naturally Roy Mustang. When he had been told that the path to Fuhrer had been reopened, he was speechless. Was this what he had been waiting for? Was this even truly worth it? He looked out the window of his new apartment window. He was thinking of much and being grateful for the first time in his life. Being grateful was something he really didn't think about much. However, speaking about being grateful to those of his supporters, there was one that was constantly on his mind lately. Grabbing his coat, he left the apartment in search of her.

Riza a.k.a. Elizabeth Hawkeye was the one person who followed him blind fully and completely. He remembered when he had first met her. Roy back then knew nothing of this Riza Hawkeye. He had just returned from the war to be handed his own commanding unit, and she had been there. A marvelous Second Lieutenant that lived by the military code to the dot. His first thought of her was if she didn't belong to the military, he would make sure to give her the time of her life. Roy noticed that no woman ever held a candle to Riza Hawkeye. However, over the time he got to know how she was that changed things. Mustang noticed that an outrageous gift that most men buy their women doesn't impress her. A warm meaningful item made from the heart was what fancied her.

Roy could still recall the first time he saw her in action. It had turned to night and it was pouring down rain. He remembered it seemed darker because of the rain clouds. Roy had an earlier meeting and she had followed. She had become his constant ghost as soon as they met. Back then he had been annoyed but now she was just a part of him. Riza was the highest ranking officer that severed directly below him, even now. Roy remembered he had a date and was hurrying back to finish the paperwork. Riza kept a steady quick pace behind him. Then out of nowhere a gun went off. It had barely missed him. Roy quickly tried to use his flame but it was soaking wet. Riza had tackled him just as another bullet whizzed passed them. She quickly dragged them to an alleyway for some cover. The bullets came more quickly and she un-holstered her guns fast and fluidly. Roy then noticed the bullet meant for him had grazed her shoulder. He remembered cursing aloud. She just shook her head and reassured him it was fine and she would take another one if necessary. Such loyalty truly had him baffled. She then crouched down, turned the corner, and let loose. Her shots were precise and went in a one-two pattern. When she had emptied her magazines, Riza came back around and clicked them out. As soon as she reloaded, the firing stopped. Five minutes later, they met Havoc and Breda. They heard the shots and came as assistance. They informed them that Riza had taken the majority of them out. Roy had been impressed. Later, they found out that the men that attacked them were extremists that wanted payback.

The trip to the hospital had been eventful. Even though Riza came without a complaint, Roy could tell she didn't like it. It was a dead giveaway by the look she gave the poor doctor. Riza had told him to leave but he had stayed not caring about his date. When the stitches were put in, the doctor informed them that she would have to stay the night. Her fingers had twitched. As if, she had been tempted to go for her guns. Roy chuckled and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Riza stayed without complaint. Roy had asked her that night why she risked her life for his. She replied why shouldn't she? That night Roy told her everything there was to know about him. This much information would only be privy to one other, Maes Hughes. He then asked her if he had been worth it? Without a missing beat she replied that was for her to decide. No one would be able to sway her because it was her decision alone. That was the beginning of Riza Hawkeye's open loyalty to Roy Mustang.

After that incident, Roy never knew what happened to the wound. She always managed to go to the hospital without his knowledge. He always wondered if it left a scar. When it would rain, it always reminded him of his uselessness and inability to protect her. It had been raining the day that they first encountered Scar. He had been ready to engage into combat. However, Riza had tripped him and pulled out her guns, squeezing off shots before he was even able to raise his head. Roy then had yelled at her asking what she thought she was doing. While she reloaded her pistol she gave off one simple reply, 'You're useless'. Riza had said it. He was useless in the rain. He now had to admit it. Roy was powerless in the rain. If Scar had continued to go after her, he wasn't confident he would have been able to stop him. Thus, Roy clenched his teeth in agitation. Just like when they had been ordered to assemble some Ishbalans and take them to the southern camps. A greedy Lieutenant by the name of Yoki had been killed by a Homonculus. It caused a panic on both sides. Of course, Riza standing in front of him didn't faze him till stones had begun to be thrown. One had scraped near her temple. Just a little more and it could have pierced her eye. That realization made him move forward and in front of her. Roy never liked the look or smell of blood, especially Riza's.

Riza truly was a most dependable person. She had been the only one that he took to stand by him when he fought Bradley. At the end of the fight, he could barely stay coherent. Roy had heard them though. Her voice desperately calling out to him, but it was the sobs she cried that broke his heart. After that he left, he left her without a word or warning. It tore his heart. She had looked after him and this is how he repaid her. It was unforgivable and despicable. All he could do was hope she understood. However, during the time he came back, she saluted him like usual. Roy hadn't given her orders, she didn't need them. Riza gave him a sad smile that inwardly pained him. When he jumped in the balloon, her look of fright and desperation made him promise to return to her. He did return only to be met with the old First Lieutenant. He later found out from Havoc's babbling that Riza had seemed lost after he left. Havoc explained to Roy that he had been Riza's map. When he left, she had no idea what to do. A couple weeks later she returned to normal. When they asked her if she was alright, Riza would reply, 'He'll come back.' Roy had cried silently. He knew it had hurt Riza. When Havoc and Breda came to the post, they never said anything about her. Perhaps, that had been the real reason for his return, to see with his own eyes that Riza Hawkeye was okay.

Roy Mustang now stood in front of her doorway as dawn began to break. He eventually heard movement inside before a light came on. He could barely make out Riza's words as she talked to Black Hayate. The said puppy eventually came through the doggy door with a bone in mouth. Roy just shook his head. How some things just don't change. The door opened to reveal a still sleepy Riza. She came out to make sure her pup wasn't about to cause any trouble. Roy looked at him. Black Hayate he guessed was no longer a puppy. He had been gone for quite sometime. It was only natural. Time doesn't stop for anyone. Roy turned back to a confused Riza. Sleep was still evident but was slowly dissipating. She seemed confused as to why Roy was there. Mustang carefully removed his glove to place it on Riza's soft cheek. His calloused hand felt soothed at the smoothness. His cold touch was warmed by her cheek. He glided his hand down her neck and pulled away the fabric from her shoulder. There it was the answer to his mystery. A faint scar of his sin lay on her shoulder. Roy moved his finger along it as if it was foreign to him. Riza placed her hand on his. Her smile showed great understanding. She knew he had been thinking about it since the day it happened. Riza moved Roy's hand back to her cheek where she leaned into it. Closing her eyes, she wished she never had to be away from him again. Roy moved his hand to the side of her arm. He placed his other hand on the other side. Slowly, Roy placed his lips gently on the scar. Roy then pulled Riza into their first embrace. He could find no words to say nor were they needed. This was the only way that Roy Mustang, soon to be Fuhrer, could tell Riza Hawkeye, that he was thankful to have her.


End file.
